Letters To No One
by Ravinsong
Summary: Hungary and Prussia were friends as kids, and he moved away. Now he's back but she has no idea and he still thinks of her as the boy from his childhood. When they both begin to think of each other they start writing letters. Rated T for Prussia's mouth
1. Thinking of you

**Each chapter is going to contain one letter from Hungary and then a letter from Prussia...if the letters are ever sent I will specify so in the author comments...but for now both of them are just writing letters that won't ever be sent.**

* * *

To: The Teutonic Order, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Hungary, Elizaveta Hedervary – Axis Powers Academy, Hetalia town, Colorado

Gilbert,

Do you even remember me anymore? I remember you. I'm not even sure why I'm writing to you. I'm probably not even going to send this. I bet you moved again. And I didn't even get your address after you moved the _first_ time. You know, I guess I'm writing because I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I don't know why, you've been gone for so long it really shouldn't matter anymore. But I still remember, you never even said goodbye. I know, you probably didn't think someone as awesome as you needed to say goodbye. You were always like that. So, how are you? Have you found a new best friend yet? How old are you now? I'm fifteen; you were always older than me. I don't remember how much older you were. Where are you living now? Do you still play pranks on you little brother? It's been so long, about eight years. We were always together back then. Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why didn't you say anything? You were my best friend! Do you still have that infamous dirty mouth of yours? Heh, I'm not as bad as you were, but when you left I started swearing too.

Oh! I remember why I've been thinking of you lately! There's an albino boy at my high school! I don't know his name, I've only technically 'met' him once. I know he's an upperclassmen, but again, I don't know what grade he's in. I didn't even know he came to my school until he ran into me in the hallway and sent my book flying! I was so shocked. But I realized it couldn't be you when he honestly apologized. Funny, he only said 'awesome' once. Is using the word 'awesome' a common trait among albinos?

Aw hell, I forgot. You left when I was still a boy. Or at least, I thought I was a boy. I'm really a girl, if you care. I guess most of the jokes we made about being gay wouldn't really be funny anymore. I still see your friend Francis a lot. Do you remember him? Well, he's still a big flirt. He keeps hitting on me, and it's kinda weird. I'm pretty sure he wants to be my boyfriend, or so people say. He tells me I should be more ladylike, I don't think he realizes that I'm the same person as Eliot. I just have a different name. And I'm forced to wear the girls uniform.

When we were boys we used to joke about how easy girls had it. Boy were we wrong. Being a girl is so freaking difficult! Oh, I almost forgot to ask how you're doing. If you ever look for me, I'm still Hungary, and I haven't moved. Well, I've kinda run out of things to say. So I guess this is goodbye, not for good though. This is really relaxing, so I'll probably make a habit of it. So, even though I'm not sending any of these, expect my next letter.

Sincerely,

Eliot…I mean, Elizaveta

* * *

To: The not so awesome Hungary

From: The awesome me

Hey Eliot! How are ya bud? I know it's been awhile, but are we still brothers? Cuz you know that a promise made between men is a promise for life! So yeah! I'm doing awesome! I'm not even sure why I would think about a plain guy like you, but I'm guessing it has something to do with your twins. They're all over my new school! Oh, did I tell you the good news? No, I didn't! Guess what! You're in for the best thing to ever happen to you. I moved again! And guess what! I'm living in my old house! It's the one two doors down from your old house. I guess you left sometime after the only awesome person on the block, me, left. Cuz y'know you aren't living there now! There's some _girl_ living in your house, I'm pretty sure she goes to my school also, 'cuz she's got the uniform, y'know? But you probably don't really care about the random girl down the street. You really only care about the awesome me! Did you know you have about a million look-alikes in Axis Powers Academy? It's so confusin 'cuz some of 'em are girls! I ran into one of the look-alike girls today. She was speechless before my awesomeness. It was so weird, this girl had eyes that were the exactly the same as your eyes. When I saw her I felt super nervous, which is weird because I'm too awesome to get nervous. But yeah, I was actually sorry that her books went all over the place which is weird because awesome doesn't need to be sorry at all. But she was still staring a me, which is definitely awesome. I mean, she definitely thought I was hot. And yeah, that's all you're really gonna hear. I'm not sending this anyway, so I don't need to put much effort into it. And that also means I don't have to wait for a reply. It's not like you're ever gonna see it anyway. So yeah. Oh, my English teacher said we're supposed to sign letters. Yes, don't act so surprised. I've cleaned up my act, I pay attention in school. Okay, English class is the only one I stay awake for. But yeah, no matter what you can't forget me because I'm so damn awesome!

Gilbert

* * *

**That was interesting...ummmm...i don't really have much to say...this whole story does have a story line...it just is kinda muddled...as you can see from both letters they've met already...but they don't know it. **


	2. Being single stinks

**Okayz...I finished another chapter...if I keep typing at the same rate I should get TWO chapters out tonight! **

* * *

To: The Teutonic Order, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Hungary, Eliot ack! Elizaveta Hedervary

Gilbert,

I saw that strange albino kid again and he reminded me of you this time. He was talking to another boy and wouldn't stop saying 'awesome.' You know I think I'm gonna agree to be Francis' girlfriend. I've gotten sick of him pestering me. He's two years older than me, so it isn't that bad. I don't really care, he said he wants to teach me how to be a lady. I guess I'll let him try. I can't really sit around waiting for you forever. It's just not realistic that you would come back after so long. I guess you'll never know how much you made me cry, even before I realized that I was really a girl. I'm really sorry that this is so short, but I wasted all of my topics of conversation on the last letter. And it's not like I sent the letter so you can't bring up new topics. I wish you were still here, but I guess that isn't gonna happen.

Sincerely,

Elizaveta

* * *

To: Hungary

From: The awesomest person ever

Eliot, hey! How's it goin? Are you still single? 'Cuz I know I am, and it sucks. I mean I would become gay for you and only you. I hope you know I was joking when I said that years ago, but I guess nothing can change the fact that we are so much more than brothers. Do you _know_ what Francis told me today? He said he has a freaking girlfriend! If it isn't bad enough that Antonio is gay for his little Italian friend, _Francis_ of all people has a _girlfriend_! He's the one person that everyone in the entire school was _sure_ was gay. He said that he's been trying to win her heart for ages now, which means that if she doesn't break up with him they're gonna be together for a nice long time. What can be worse than being the only single guy in a group? Do you _realize_ how awful my life is? My life is pretty damn bad! F***, I can't even call it awesome anymore. Damn you, Eli. I wish you were here. Then we could joke about being gay, and laugh about stuff and fight like we used to. Life was so simple before I moved. I wish I could go back to then.

Gilbert

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me. I know it's short...but I ran outta ideas for these letters...I promise that this IS going somewhere eventually...hopefully longer letters next chapter, but no promises ^_^**


	3. Hatred

**Well, a little longer than last time...but still fairly short T_T**

* * *

To: The Teutonic Order, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Hungary, Elizaveta Hedervary

Gilbert,

Francis is such a perv! Sorry, I just wanted to put that out there. I don't know why you were ever friends with him. So yeah, I'm his girlfriend now. It's really weird, having a boyfriend for the first time. I always thought I was gonna have a girlfriend. At least until I turned eleven. I think that fluttery feeling I get when I think of you is just odd. It makes me feel really self-conscious. Francis and I don't act much like a couple. We just hold hands occasionally and sometimes he walks me to class. He was really sweet today, he walked me home. He said he wants to introduce me to his friends. He seems genuinely shocked that I'm actually his girlfriend. He keeps asking questions about you. Oh! I made another friend today. He's _nothing_ like you. Actually, I'm pretty sure you would hate him if you know him. He's really stuck-up, definitely a genius. But he's not a narcissist like you, he complimented me first thing. Apparently his name is Roderich. He's in the same class as Francis, he's a seventeen year-old! He's really handsome too! Yes, I know I have a boyfriend but I'm not in love and Francis knows that and he totally understands that. He isn't offended as long as I promise to openly tell him if I fall in love. I guess this is the end of the letter. Now it's time to not send this one also and add it to my growing collection of unsent letters. I don't _really_ wanna end it though. It's really relaxing just talking and knowing no one is ever going to read these and judge me. I can say absolutely anything in these letters. So now I'm going to express my uncensored emotions towards you. Goddammit you f***ing bastard! Why the hell did you leave without saying a f***ing word? You freaking asshole! You didn't even say goodbye!

All my hate,

Elizaveta

* * *

Yeah, I know I didn't address this one. I guess I just have too much to say. I might address it later. God, that asshole! He stole the only girl in the entire goddamn world that is worthy of my awesomeness! Francis, I mean. He pointed her out at lunch in her little schoolgirl uniform. It was the same girl I ran into! Damn. What are the freaking chances? I followed Francis as he walked her home. It isn't exactly stalking. Anyway, I found out that she's the girl living in your house! I walked into my house and found my cousin and little brother, Roderich and Ludwig, spying from the front window. Udwig looked really bored, but Roderich was super interested. They both wanted to know who she is, but I dunno either! To me, she seems perfect. She's a woman who acts like a man. At least that's what Francis says. She sounds like your exact opposite! You're the man who acts like a girl sometimes, and you look like a girl too! I know she's technically Francis' girlfriend now, but I could care less! If she really likes Francis she'll tell me to get lost. Besides, if the look on his face was anything to go by, Roderich is gonna try to win her heart also. She is the grand prize in a giant contest. I don't care how long it takes or how hard I need to work I'm going to make her love me. She reminds me of you so much I can't lose! I refuse to lose her like I lost you. F*** I never even said goodbye. Y'know, sometimes life can be cruel! Then again, you left and you didn't even tell me you were moving. I guess not knowing anything about where I was going could have been a bit of a problem. So what if you didn't know where to send your letters! I never got any, that's the point. I'm going to make you pay when I find you. You will pay. You had better watch your back Eli Hedervary. I'm going to get my revenge.

Gilbert.

P.S. Yeah, I know it's a lot. Don't you feel special? Don't you? This loooooonngg letter entirely devoted to you? Isn't that awesome? You should be thankful I love you enough to write so much! Oh yeah, watch out! You're in danger Eli. I'm going to make you _pay!_ Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm not sending these…well you should still watch out!

* * *

**Yeah, Gilbert's an idiot...that might be all I get to tonight...:T I'll try to get in one more chapter tonight...but no promises**


	4. Breakup

**Yeah, I haven't updated in awhile...I've been just a little busy with family stuff and random shopping trips that my mom is desperate to drag me to...yeah, I've been kinda busy...I really thought I should just try to get as much updated as I can today because I'm going to Otakon this weekend with a bunch of my friends...so that's gonna be awesome!**

* * *

To: The Teutonic Order, Gilbert Beilschmidt

From: Hungary, Elizaveta Hedervary

Gilbert,

There isn't really much to say. I think I'm in love. Mein Gott! I finally said it, well, wrote it. And I'm even swearing in german! His name is Roderich Edelstein, Austria. He's the guy I met awhile ago. Yeah, I know I haven't written you in a few weeks. I got really sick of hearing your 'awesome' babble in my head. I haven't even seen you for years and I can _still_ hear your annoying 'kesesese!' That definitely says _something_ about your influence on me. Oh, do you like my sarcasm? My friend Lovino taught it to me. Isn't that _wonderful?_ Well, I'm done writing. I don't enjoy hearing your responses to what I write in my head. So keep your voice to yourself! No! I AM NOT TALKING TO MYSELF! Okay. Okay. I know that sounds really bad. Hey! I'm not in denial! AND I DON'T LOVE YOU! By the way, I thought you might want to know that Francis and I are done. He's the biggest pervert in the entire school. I don't know why I even gave him a chance. He's waaaaaaayyy too immature. But he does know _something_ about love, I have to give him that. But really, he's better at giving advice than keeping a relationship.

Elizaveta

* * *

Eli,

Francis broke up with his girlfriend the other day. Well, that's what he _told_ us. I think he got dumped. Roderich announced at dinner last night that he's in love. I wonder what you would say if you could see how much I hate my damned cousin right now. I know you always thought you would be my only rival (though you weren't much of a rival, I beat you in everything!) but this is different! This is about girls. Besides, you're too pretty to be interested in girls anyway! Oh, I forgot to ask, have you grown out of your girly face yet? You'll probably get more girlfriends if you have. If not, well then, prepare for a life of being gay. _I'm _not gay. But I'm sure Francis or Antonio would _love_ to be your boyfriend. Pfffft! That would be funny. I'd love to see them try to date you and then you would chase _them_ all over the countryside kicking _their asses._ That would be awesome! Well, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!

Gilbert

P.S. If you haven't grown out of your girlyness I still think you're pretty…JUST KIDDING!

* * *

**Yeah...I think I might be able to crank out another chapter today...maybe...if my mom doesn't spring another surprise shopping trip...**


	5. Austria

**WIN! I got two chapters up today! I feel accomplished...now I'm gonna crawl back to my hole in the ground and read some other people's fanfiction...au revoir mes amis**

_

* * *

To: The Teutonic Order_

_From: Hungary_

_Gilbert, _

_Austria is now my boyfriend. He's really sweet and considerate. Basically everything you're not. I don't know why I'm even still writing these letters. I've never sent any of them. I keep them in a locked box in my closet. Nobody is ever even going to find them. Nothing really makes sense anymore. My chest hurts every time I think of you. I even find myself searching for your familiar white hair when I see a crowd. I have a boyfriend now, someone I love. I shouldn't need to keep writing to you, to a freaking memory! Did you know? I talked to my counselor about you. He said at this point you might as well be an imaginary friend. Oh! Do you like my cursive? Austria taught me. He's trying to help me become a proper lady. Roderich, that's Austria's human name, is taking me to meet his family soon. I'm soooooooooo excited! He says I simply __must__ act like a proper young lady around his family. He joked that his cousin is a barbarian. I'm quite intrigued by Roderich's cousin…he seems like you. You could be considered a barbarian. Always invading, always succeeding and then bragging about your spoils of war. The only person who could resist you was me. I loved that. It helped keep you humble. But no, you couldn't be related to Austria. You guys are too different. He's like water, peaceful and still, but you're like fire, unpredictable and dangerous. And besides, I love Roderich and I don't love you. _

_Elizaveta_

* * *

To: Hungary

From: Prussia

Eliot,

Yeah, this is a really formal letter and all. The only reason it's like this is because Ludwig is making me practice manners. Apparently we're gonna have a really inconvenient houseguest soon. Do you even realize how annoying this is? I decided to take my anger out on Roddy. So naturally I headed straight for his room. I regretted doing that the second I walked in the door. The room is basically a shrine to the mysterious girl he's dating. I can recognize everyone…

HOLY SHIT! That's her! That girl! The one I've liked for ages! THAT CAN'T BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! NOT FREAKING POSSIBLE! Sorry, I had to calm myself a little. That's just giving me another reason to hate that prissy bastard. Apparently she's in his cooking class. Because there they are, side by side. He's wearing an apron and she's posing with a frying pan. Something deep inside me burns. I have _no_ idea why. Well, I better go. I'm supposed to clean my room for Roddy's dumb girlfriend. I dunno why. It's not like she's gonna even see my room.

Sincerely,

Gilbert

* * *

**Don't really have much to say...**

**Please read and review!  
**


	6. Meet at last

**Okay...this is a special letter...just letting everyone know that when the Prussia and Hungary are together/meet/whatever I'm writing it in real time from Hungary's POV...lyk supposedly as it's happening...though I start with them writing the letter...sorry if that doesn't make much sense.**

_

* * *

To: The Teutonic Order_

_From: Hungary_

_Dear Gilbert, _

_I met Roderich's family today. I was shocked to learn that both his parents died very soon after he was born. He lives with his cousins, whose parents are also dead. I feel awful for him. He says that it's much nicer to live with his family than to live alone. Gilbert, do you remember how you left me? Do you have __any__ idea how lonely I was? Well Austria understands loneliness. He understands me. So far he's been so kind about teaching me to be a lady. Anyway, I walked into your old house and the first thing I heard was: "What the f*** is __she__ doing here?" That was just lovely. Roderich answered in his best, most gentlemanly manner possible. "This is my girlfriend." He then took my hand and lead me to the dinner table. He beckoned me to wait while he rushed to the kitchen. He was probably rushing around back there to ensure perfection. Then, I saw something-_

* * *

Eliot,

So, Roddy brought his girlfriend home today. And I'm sure you'll _never_ guess who it was. Yeah, that's right. It was the _same girl_ who's been the cause of _all_ my troubles. The instant I saw her I called to him: "What the f*** is she doing here?" He just glared at me and said: "She's my girlfriend." Of course. Shoudla figured. Oh wait, I saw the pictures. Damn my selective memory. And y'know? He's the stupid one for bringing her here. This just gives me the perfect opportunity to steal the chick away. 'Cuz y'know an awesome girl like that deserves an awesome guy like me and not some namby pamby prissy pants like Austria. I changed into a thin white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pulled my cross necklace out over the shirt and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked awesome. Just to be sure there was no way she could resist me I put a little cologne on. I stuffed my fists in my jeans pockets and tromped down the stairs. I could hear Austria in the kitchen telling West that everything had to be _perfect_. I walked casually into the dining room and saw-

* * *

My eyes snapped to the figure who stopped in the doorway and my mouth drops open. I stare into the boy's shocked crimson eyes.

"Gil-" His name was poised effortlessly on my tongue, but at that very second Austria came back.

"Prussia! Hurry up and come to the table. My girlfriend is here to meet my family, not just Ludwig!" I notice, to my frustration, he only uses the mysterious boy's country name. I wonder…Gilbert had a brother named Ludwig…

"Shaddup ya prissy son of a-"

"Watch your language. There is a lady in our midst." Prussia glares towards me. His eyes are so much like Gilbert's. I feel my face heating up, nobody has ever called me a lady before.

"She looks more like a tomato right now." My temper ignites.

"Oh you! You're such an asshole! I can't believe you! You have the delicacy of- of- of a turnip!"

"Whoa!" He's sizing me up again. "I don't think you've got yourself a lady here cos." I give him my meanest death glare, daring him to continue his statement. Apparently the guy is as stupid as he looks, because he keeps talking. "She's more like a dragon!"

"Then she is the most beautiful dragon in the world." Austria retreats to the kitchen and returns with a large platter of food, closely followed by a blue-eyed companion. "Elizaveta, this is Germany." He points to the grumpy-looking blonde following him. "And Prussia." Austria turns to point at the albino who winks at me.

I nod to Germany. "A pleasure." And I glare at Prussia. "Asshole." I mutter the curse under my breath but somehow he hears.

"See? You better watch out for the dragon lady!"

"Shut up!" I reach across the table to slap the idiot but he ducks. "Dammit! Not fair!"

"You swear just like a boy I used to know."

"Good. I'm not going to be a lady, you know. I don't need manners and all that crap!" He's looking at me with those red eyes of his, gottverdammit! He looks so damn much like Gilbert. I don't like this one bit!

"You're strange."

"Excuse me Elizaveta. But you _are_ going to be a lady." Austria smiles at me. "I'm teaching her script. Why don't you show them?"

"Alright." I take the piece of paper and the pen Roderich offers and I carefully write my name and title in my best cursive.

_Elizveta Katarina Hedervary, The People's Republic of Hungary_

Prussia gasps, looking at me with renewed interest.

"Hun-ga-ry?" He looks as if he's going to pass out. Austria, however, looks pissed off.

"Come Elizaveta." He takes my hand and pulls me out of the house, but not before I doodle a little Hungarian flag on the paper. "I apologize for my cousin's rude behavior. We haven't had a girl in our house for a very long time. And I'm sure he just didn't know how to act. Please come over again sometime."

"Oh it's alright Austria. You're family is very…interesting."

"Of course. They are interesting. Please disregard anything Prussia may have said to you. He enjoys harassing me."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go back to my house, alright?"

"Of course. Shall I walk you home?"

"No thanks Austria. I live two doors down. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Austria." He kisses my hand before we part and I slowly walk back to my own house.

* * *

**YAYZ! THEY MET! Sorry...they didn't really _quite_ realize it...couldn't give everything away JUST yet...maybe soon...**


	7. Authors Note

**My dear readers, **

**I apologize to those of you who thought this was an update. My parents have blocked fanfiction on my laptop, and I haven't been able to get anything typed up in ages. Currently, I have been accessing Fanfiction from my school computers, but that really isn't a long term solution... I promise that I will have new chapters as soon as I can get them typed up...I really have meant to update sooner, but school has gotten in the way of writing and I really do apologize but I found myself starting some new stories and I have a ton of new ideas...**

**AS ALWAYS. I promise that I will never drop a story. No matter what. I love all of these characters, and even though I know how the story should end, I won't drop it. I think that's a horrible way to let readers down. On that note, I leave you. Please trust me when I say that I am finding ways to work around the blocks and around my busy schedule.**

**Love, Ravinsong**


	8. Awkward (it

**Hey guys! It's Ravin! I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I have a new computer now! And I'm able to get on fanfiction! I can even update! Unfortunately, I really didn't like what I had written, so I'm rewriting the end of this story to make it better and make it the story you guys deserve! So please be patient. I will update this story as often as I have time! And I promise that I won't make you wait for another three years for the chapter after this. Thank you for sticking with me this long, and I promise that I will finish the story as well as all the other stories that I still have going****.**

* * *

_To: Gilbert, Teutonic Order (Prussia?)_

_From: Your former Best Friend_

_I'm getting sick of all this cursive. The dresses are tight and itchy and everything is annoying and constricting. There are some days that I long to run through the grass without any shoes on in my tunic, with my sword at my side. I remember when we used to do that all the time. It was great. You would never have made me wear a dress or act polite and mannered or write in cursive or use my full name. Even if you knew I was a girl I bet you would still call me Eli or som_e _other nickname. You would tell me to put some stinking pants on and stop acting like a priss if you could see me now. You always thought I was a girly man…I guess you were right. I know you never expected me to actually turn out to be a girl! I have to ask…are you related to Austria in any way? And wasn't your little brother Ludwig called the Holy Roman Empire? When I met Austria's family he lives with his cousin, Prussia and his little brother Germany. I know that Germany's name is Ludwig. And Prussia looks so much like you…I guess this letter is really long because I'm feeling nostalgic. Look at this mess. My grammar is completely gone! I didn't put this in paragraphs or anything. I feel like I'm a disgrace. Ugh. I love Roderich so much…but I hate what he's done to my self-esteem. I mean seriously, you would never let me get away with feeling stupid for not putting my letter into paragraphs! You would tell me it doesn't even matter and to tell Roderich to stuff his prissy grammar up his stuck-up ass!_

_Sincerely, _

_Elizaveta_

* * *

Eli,

WHAT THE HELL?! Since when did you become a girl? I always knew you were incredibly girly! Wait…I know what happened…you were minding your own business and then one day this girl comes up and says "I don't like you. I want to represent Hungary." And poor, weak little Eli tried to resist but you always were a girly little guy….and without me there to protect you she beat you up. But she didn't just stop there she beat you half to death and then took over being Hungary and left you somewhere to die. And now you're out there somewhere hurt and tired and depressed because you don't have your country, you don't have me there to help and you're too afraid to admit you need help. Don't worry. I'll interrogate her. I'll find out where that evil witch left you! You won't wait much longer. I'll get everything back from that witch!

Gil

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it wasn't the longest chapter ever, but it's an important one! As you can all see, Gilbert isn't the smartest person ever…and Lizzie remains oblivious.**


End file.
